


Ain't No Body's Baby Doll

by Princess24



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Magic Revealed, Royalty, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25125109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess24/pseuds/Princess24
Summary: "Melusine, so the disguise finally falls." He sneers his eyes lustfuly watching my every move. Making me shiver slightly in disgust. Wrapping my arms tightly across my chest in hopes of hiding my tremors I glared up at him. Trying to communicate as much of my distaste toward him as possible without words."Hello Uncle." I cooly replied ignoring the concerned stares of the knights around me. If they think I am going to sit back and let them fight my battles they have another thing coming. This girl can defend her own honor. Now if I could just convince king prat of that.(I Do Not Own Merlin  or The Charcters)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> Melusine after being forced to abandon her kingdom, for fear of a forced marriage to a dictator, finds herself hiding out in Camelot as a male servant by the name of merlin. As the years go by, and thoughts of her broken kingdom gradually recedes she finds for the first time in forever she might finally be at peace. If only Her stupid uncle could have left her at peace.

"Princess, quickly you must hurry before your uncle's men find you." 

"But what about you Faye I can't just leave you here. It's only a matter of time before my uncle finds me missing from the dungeons and realizes what you did. He will know it was you who freed me." I desperately whispered grasping his hands as though I were drowning. My midnight blue eyes pleadingly searching his pale green orbs hoping that this wasn't really a goodbye. Smiling sadly he gently cupped my face in his right hand soothingly rubbing circles into my cheek as I leaned into the touch. I could feel the tears building up in my eyes threatening to spill over as his tortured green orbs gazed longingly into mine. How I just wanted to wrap my arms around his neck, pull him close and never let him go. But I knew as the first high piched screech of the alarm bells sounded over head we would soon be parting ways. 

"My sweet Melusine. You know as well as I that my magic is not strong enough to transport both of us, and as long as your uncle has those magical wards specific to your magic, set up around the kingdom you won't be much help ethier. Even the powerful emrys such as yourself wouldn't be able to draw enough magic to teleport 2 let alone one person. No although I am loath to say it. This is goodbye for now, but hopefully not forever. Maybe one day when you have better control of your powers and find a way to break the wards everywhere you can return and we can finally be together. But until than my love I am sending you to an old friend of mine. His name is Giaus. He is already expecting you. I will transport you as close as I dare to the city. Promise me one thing though." 

"Anything." I breathed tears still falling gently down my cheeks as I watched him untie his red neckerchief and tie it securely around my neck.

"Promise that no matter what happens. That even if you never return here to claim your kingdom. You will never reveal your true identity or your magic to anyone unless you absolutely have to. Camelot is not a friendly place to people like us but its the only place I feel your uncle won't search for you. I could send you to live with your old nurse maid hunith and her son will but I garentee elador will be the first place he searches for you. So no matter what happens promise me you will stay safe and not reveal yourself unless you have to. Please Melusine, promise me." He pleaded his hand on my cheek slightly trembling. Nuzzling my cheek further against his hand I smiled softly up at him my eyes full of nothing but love as I leaned closer to him, my lips inches from his. 

"I promise Freye but this is not goodbye I will be back. I promise you this." I fiercely stated my warm breath ghosting across his lips as he leaning the rest of the way forward clashed his lips against mine. Pulling apart he smiled at me as he started to chant the incantation. I screamed as halfway through the spell he coughed up blood across my face as an arrow shot through his chest.

"Feye!" I screeched grabbing him as he began to fall. Kneeling down i rested his head on my lap as I tearfully gazed down at my love as he struggled to breath. With the last ounce of strength left he completed the incantation, but apparently my magic wasn't as trapped as we thought, cause. As i was being whisked away from him my grief combined with mine and his magic clung to him dragging him with me as the spell deposited us in front of lake avalon. Where feye, with me moufnfully leaning over him sadly running my fingers through his hair, finally took his final breath. Closing his eyes one last time a final smile on his face as he realized I was finally safe. Shaking with silent sobs I painfully got to my feet conjuring a boat out of thin air before gently placing him inside. Leaning down to give him one last parting kiss I sadly sent the boat out to the middle of the lake before setting it ablaze with my magic. 

"Freye." I whispered crumbling to my knees sobbing my heart out as i watched his body be consumed by the flames dancing over his skin. 

"I promise you. Your sacrifice won't be invain. Sleep well my love." With that I pushed my self to my feet ignoring the painful grief weighing me down and made my way to camelot in search of Giaus. My fingers briefly ghosting across the neckerchief nestled around my neck overtop my peasents outfit Freye had disquised me in. Anyone who saw me would never guess the scrawny filthy peasant stumbling thtough the gates was really the crown princess of mercia. Or that this seemingly young boy would soon be sent to the dungeons for daring to stand against the crown prince of camelot. All they would see was a young boy with tired dull blue eyes that have seen far more tragedy than any 16 year old child should. A 16 year old that would soon be manservant to the once and future king himself. No the only thought going through that carefully disqused head of hers is nothing short of a promise to never remove the cloth around her neck for as long as she lives. 


	2. 4 Years Later

"MERLIN!!!" I sighed, annoyance creeping over my tired face as I heard the prat yelling for me from the courtyard. Gripping my pitch fork, that i had just been using to muck out the stables, a littlr tighter I held my breath. Quietly waiting to see if I waited long enough he would assume me not here and leave. Sadly that wasn't the case.

"MERLIN!!" He yelled again closer this time. Admitting defeat and releasing the breath I had been holding, I headed toward the voice dropping the pitch fork in the hay as I passed. Searching for the man still screaming my fake name. The dollophead was going to find me sooner or later might as well meet my doom now and get it over with. King or not sometimes that man drove me absolutely insane. Striding up behind him I quietly tapped him on the shoulder. Alerting him to my presence. Crossing my arms over my bound chest I raised an eyebrow at him waiting for him to speak.

"Yes your most holy pratness. What can your humble servant do for you this time." I sarcastically inqiuired smirking at his outraged glare. 

"How many times do I have to tell you, you can't speak to me that way. Are you ever going to learn how to behave?" He snapped balling his hands into fists by his side. 

"Are you ever going to learn to dress yourself?" I teasingly threw back enjoying his dumb founded expression. 

"Than probably not. But really Arthur I doubt you came here to insult me why are you really here?" Shaking himself out of his stupor he straightened his back glaring down at me as he switched from clotpole to a king I can be proud of.

"Yes. I have just been informed that a knight from mercia has requested an auddience with me. I want you to go and inform the knights of the round table that their presence will be required. I would like them there with me to greet our guest." I felt my heart freeze in fear. A knight from mercia. Why would they be coming here. Did my uncle some how realize where I am and come to drag me back kicking and screaming. Have to come to force me to marry him after all this time. I hadn't even thought of that place in years. Unconsciously my hand flew up to cress the red fabric around my neck hiding my birthmark of a crown identifiying me as the crown princess. I could feel myself starting to hyperventilate before suddenly I was snapped out of my panic by a hand on my shoulder. Glancing up I see Arthur gazing down at me concern etched onto his face. Forcing a smile I grinned up at him restraining myself from checking to make sure my wig had not slipped off. Even though I knew it was sealed on with magic to prevent it from falling. Only magic I was willing to use on my disquise. I would have used it to transform myself completely into a boy with with how shaking my control is when my hormones are raging. Or with the fear the sprll would release if knocked Unconscious, i decided traditional methods were best. Sometimes simple really is better. 

"Merlin everything ok?" Arthur asked fighting to keep the concern out of his voice as he once more pulled me from my thoughts. 

"Of course clotpole. Just zoned out. Your voice is quite boring after all. Easy to space out listening to you." I teased winking up at him. A smile tugged at the corner of his lips as he fought to keep it hidden before removing his hand and shaking his head at me. A fond look covering his blue eyes. I felt my self melting as the brillant morning light shone like dismonds across his beautiful golden locks. I couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like to card my hand through its soft texture. Silently berating myself for allowing myself to get pulled in I nodded to Arthur who was still yapping and quickly made a hasty retreat. Thoughts of my greedy uncle sending fear and dread circling within me. Although i was terrified i knew one thing. No matter what happened i will not leave my king. I will stick by his side and protect him no matter what. 

♥️♥️♥️

I found myself nervously glancing toward the door every few minutes as I anxiously waited for the knight to arrive. Unconsciously i once more found myself playing with the neckerchief feye gave me before he died. Although I knew he was now the man of the lake I couldn't help but miss him everytime my fingers touched that cloth. I couldn't help but think of the what ifs. If my uncle hadn't attacked and killed my parents would feye and I be married with 2 kids by now. Or would we have parted ways before that day marrying other people. I sighed as i realized where these thoughts were sending me as my heart began to crack under the pressure. Shaking myself i once more glanced toward the throne room doors as they finally opened. I gasped covering my mouth with my hand as I gazed at my childhood friend Richard. I could feel tears pooling at the corners of my eyes as I struggled to hide my emotions. I was certain my uncle would have killed him like he did any other mald I was close to that wasn't my uncle. Yet he Richard was alive and well. It took all my strength not to run past the king beside me and leap into richards arms revealing myself for who I was. But after a moment of struggle i managedbto rein myself in just as richard approachdd thebthrone kneeling before Arthur and his knights who stood behind the king. 

"Welcome sir Richard to camelot. To what do we owe the honor of youf visit." Arthur polietly enquired indicating with his hand for the knight to rise. Which he did while keeping his eyes lowered in deference. 

"King Arthur I have come here in secret from my king in search of your help. 4 years ago my kingdom was taken over by the late king balinors brother. Who after killing the king and queen assumed the throne imprisioning our dear princess Melusine. He had hoped to rule the kingdom himself but he did not count on the people rioting demanfing the princess to take her rightful place. Fearing a coup the princesses uncle decided to marry his niece in hopes the people would accept him if the princess was by his side. He tried to g orce the princess to marry him by tortureing her, but our princess held strong. He planned on just going ahead with the wedding and dragging her there against her will but the night before they were to be wed her true fiance feye broke her out of the dungeon escaping from the kingdom. The king not wanting to be shown up told dveryond he had killed her as they escaped. It wasn't until a week ago that i learned the truth, and this is where you come in sire. You see after finding out she lived I have been searching everywhere for her. I have just learned from the druids that she has been hiding out here in camelot as a male resident. Now i implore you sire for the good of my kingdom help me find my lost pr I ncess and restore her onto her throns. I know if her uncle king bayard were to discover my actions i would be excuted but i can not sit back a moment more and watch as the people suffer under his rule whild our beloved pfjncess, the rightful rjler, is forced to hide to protect everyone. So i beseech of you Arthur help me save my kingdom bdfore Bayard drives it to the ground. Please sire she is like a sister to me. Please." Ending his tale he once more knelt before the silent king waiting for his judgement. Finally after a time Arthur seemingbto come to a decision addressed the still kneeling knight.

"Sir Richard, you have risked much to come here in search of our help. You have risked excution for the sake of your people and your lost princess. For that I must commend you for your loyalty to your true future Queen. I will not lie i cannot promise to aid in reclaiming the kingdom just yet, but i can promise to help you in your search for your princess. I cannot endanger my men unless i am dure of our victory so for now i will look into your claims and help you search for Melusine."

"Thats is more than i could ever hope for. Thank you sire" I sighed cringing slightly at their plan to find me. I had no plans to return until i could remove the wards blocking my magic. Until than no one especially Arthur must know who I am. 

"Until we find her you are welcome to stay here. My servant Merlin will be more than happy to show you to your room." Richard just now noticing me zeroed onto the red cloth around my neck. I could tell the moment he recognized it to be Feyes as his eyes widened and he opened his mouth as if to speak. Rapidly shaking my head to stop him from revealing me I quickly stepped foreward.

"Welcome sir. Its a pleasure to serve you. If you will follow me i will show you to your room." I spouted off interrupting his train of thought as i gave him a warning glare. I could feel the knights and Arthurs curious gaze on me at my unusual subservant behavior. I knew they were confused why i didn't argue with Arthur like i normally do but if they thought i was going to tell them they were dead wrong. Ushering Richard from the room i quickly led him down the hall to a room near Arthurs. Opening the door i all but pushed him inside before following and latching the door behind us. Turning around i allowed my walls to crumble as i threw myself into his arms weeping in grief, happiness, and fear for the first time in years. I could feel his arms trembling around me as he tightened his grip as if i might suddenly vanish otherwise. 

"Melusine, oh Melusine. I thought i lost you." He rasped his own eyes watering as he placed a kiss on the top of my head. 

"How are you still alive. Wait where is feye didn't he escape with you?" Stiffening i slowly drew away from him unable to meet his eyes as a new wave of tears spilled down my face. 

"Fayes dead richard. He died the day we escaped. I was unable to save him. I only survived with the help of feyes friend Giaud. If it weren't for him i am sure i would be dead by now. Especially since magic is still banned here. But anyway lets not dwell on the past my friend. Lets instead speak of the future. I know you want me to take back my kingdom, but i am just not strong enough to take on my uncle or to destroy those spells blocking my magic. Not to mention i can't just leave Arthur defense less he needs me Richard." 

"Melusine you are thr strongest woman i know, not to mention the most powerful sorceress around. I know you can defeat him. Your power has nothing to do with it and we both know it. If it weren't for those spells blocking your magic you could havr taken him the night feye died. No power is not the problrm here i think you are just afraid that once your friends find out who you are they will hate you, but thats just not true. Just in the short time withbthem alone i saw the way they stood partially in front of you as if to protect you from me. I saw the look in the kings eye whenever he looks at you. He may not know your a girl but i could already see in his eyes he thinks of you quite fondly. Have more faith in your friends princess they may just surprise you. But i don't think its the knights your really worried about. I think it more a pratish king thats caught your fancy. Don't even try to deny it. I saw the way you looked at him in there. The way you hung off every word. Its obvious you love him, and if the looks aren't enough to convince me that pretty blush on your face certainly is." He teased. Gasping i placed my hands over my burning cheeks attempting to calm my racing heart as thoughts of Arthur filled my head. Arthur his big bright gentle blue eyes that steals my focus for hours on end. Arthur with his soft brillant smile that causes my knees to tremble beneath me as he flips his golden locks out of his face. Arthur with his soft gentle voice that never fails to send my heart a flutter evetytime he speaks my name. Richard was absolutely right. The prat had stolen my heart, but that doesn't mean i will admit it to the smug richard staring me down. I still have my pride to think of after all.

"Your crazy. I have no idea what you are talking about you silly boy." I huffed crossing my arms and playfully glaring at him. This only succeeded in making him laugh.

"Whatever you say princess. but you can't keep running away forever. I just hope that day doesnt end in more tears." He softly spoke as i quickly exited his room.


	3. Finding Melusine

"MERLIN!!!"

"Yes prat?" I asked. Sighing in exasperation as I set his dinner tray carefully on the table, before turning to him. My hands on my hips as I stared him down where he sat rifiling through page after page of paperwork. It had been 2 week since Richard had arrived begging for assistance. Since than Arthur has not only sent spies to Mercia to verify Richards claims, but has started questioning all the male servants in hopes of catching me unawares. Well almost all the servants. He hasn't even bothered approaching me. So convinced that his incompetent servant is a horrible liar. That it hasn't even crossed his mind that i am this mysterious princess. Needless to say he has found squat didly in his search. Also doesn't help that Richard keeps steering him in the wrong direction. Although he hates that i am hiding my secret. He respects my wishes to keep Arthur in the dark a little longer. 

"Where did you hide the reports Gregory brought me last night from mercia? Honestly Merlin. Its like your trying to drive me insane." Rolling my eyes I purposefully strode over and plucked a sheet of paper off the top of the stack of papers directly under his nose and handed it to him.

"Really sire. How are you supposed to run a kingdom when you can't even see whats right in front of you." I teased as he snatched it from my hands an embrassed glow creeping up his cheeks. Glaring daggers at me he huffed in annoyance as he attempted, in vain, to hide his embrassement.

"Well if you actually did your job properly maybe i would be able to find things, instead of shifting thtough this mess." He drawled waving impatiently at his chambers. Glancing around at his neatly organized room, with floors so clean you could eat off them, I merely raised an eyebrow putting Giaus's eyebrow to shame. Realizing his mistake after also seeing the for once clean room he quickly dismissed me with more arragonce than usual. Shaking my head fondly at him I swiftly exited the room going in search of Richard. I was just rounding a corner when I felt a hand clap over my mouth, before I was roughly yanked backwards into an empty guest room. I winced in pain as i was harshly tossed to the ground scrapping the palms of my hands on the stone flooring. The sound of the lock clicking shut behind me has my gazes tracting upwards. I gasped as a man in a black robe and cloak leered down at me. The pale scar running across the entire left side of his face seemed to leap out at me as his violet eyes glittered dangerously. 

"Well hello Princess. So we at last meet. I..." cutting him off with a eye roll and a hand held up gor silence, i carefully pushed myself to my feet. Brushing off my clothes in the process before turning once more to my attacker. 

"As much as i am enjoy listening to you ramble how about we cut to the chase. Hmm. So who are you and what do you want? How did you know who I was? Are you after King Arthur, because if thats the case than..." i stopped as he instantly burst into laughter at my assumptions.

"No dear girl I'm not here for the king." He chuckled wiping away the tears of mirth leaking from his eyes.

"Than if your not here for Arthur..." I trailed away as I realized what that meant. He smirked as he saw the momenti registered what he wanted as he took a step toward me.

"Thats right Princess I'm here for you. Your uncle hired me to track you down and bring you back. Even gave me this lovely crystal to keep your magic bound so you couldn't fight back." Jolting back in shock at his words I immediately attempted to summon a flame to throw at him to no avail. Only than did I feel the extreme empty wrongness swirling around within me. I stared fearfully at the crystal hung triumphantly around his neck. So long as I was near that thing My magic was useless. He chuckled in glee at my look of utter despair as i realized I was completely at his mercy. Drat Richard was right. I shouldn't have run off everytime he tried to teach me how to defend myself without magic. This is what i get for being too over confident with my magic. Not that I'm ever going to tell him that. 

"Now than Princess before i drag you back i think I've earned myself a reward for cleaverly outsmarting brave princess Melusine. And i know just the reward." I whimpered taking a step back as he took a step forward an evil glint in his eye. I trembled knowing exactly what he had planned. He had the same lustful expression as my uncle. Except this time I couldn't escape. Hitting the wall behind me I slid down to the floor staring horror struck at the hunter drawing closer. 

"Oh don't look at me like that. You never know you might just enjoy it." He laughed grabbing my arm and pulling me up and to him. Please someone help me. I thought as his arms encircled my waist. Anyone. His face drawing closer and closer. Please. My heart dtuttering in fear as his eyes closed preparing to kiss me.

"HELP ME!!!!!" I screamed reverting momentarily back to my female voice (which i carefully mask in a deeper voice.) As he finally crashes his lips on mine. Only to jump away from me in surprise as the door is broken down and in rushes the knights of the round table, and Arthur. 

"What in thr blazes is going on in here?!" Arthur demanded his eyes settling on my trembling form as i once more slid to the ground.

"He... he wanted... he was going to.. mmm." I cut off with a whimper burying my face in my arms as i drew my knees up to my chest. But not before seeing the fury in Arthurs eyes as he connected the pieces. 

"Gwain, leon take this man to the dungeon I will question him more later." Before Gwain and leon could usher my attacker from the room they were stopped as Richard came bursting into the room. Lifting my tear stained face I met his concerned gaze as he stopped inches away from me. Taking in the scene around him, (a man in chains being led away by knights, me on the ground trembling like a leaf, Arthurs furious gaze.), Richards gaze went from concerned to outraged in a matter of seconds turning to the hostage he promptly punched him in the jaw, promises of murder in his eyes.

"HOW DARE YOU LAY A HAND ON MY PRINCESS! THERE ISN'T ENOUGH LIVES IN YOUR BODY TO COUNT THE NUMBER OF WAYS I WANT TO KILL YOU RIGHT NOW! YOU'LL BE LUCKY IF I DON'T RIP OUT YOUR GUYS RIGHT NOW AND FEED IT TO THE BIRDS FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE. I.." 

"SIR RICHARD!!!" Arthur bellowed stopping him mid sentence. Seeming to realize what he just said he gazed guiltily first at me and than sheepishly at Arthur as he nervously wrung his hands together.

"Y...yes sire."

"Why did you just call merlin a princess?" He inquired raising an eyebrow. Richard once more casting a nervous glance my way scrambled to find an excuse. Ordinarily i too would be panicking, but after nearly being raped I couldn't find it in myself to care. I just wanted to go back to my room, curl up under my blankets, and die. So instead i just stayed silent watching my life fall apart around me as tears streamed down my face. For all the prats oblivious tendencies i saw the moment comprehension dawned on him as he watched Richards nervous gaze land on me once more. His mouth forming a giant O, eyes going wide, before closing his face off once more he slowly turned his gaze back to me. Ignoring Richards sputtering Arthur walking over to me plopped down crossing his ankles in front of me. Gazing into my tear filled eyes he gently reached a hand out toward me. Ignoring my flinch he lovingly wiped away a tear from my face before sweetly caressing my cheek. Leaning into the touch i closed my eyes as more tears slid down my face. 

"Melusine." He softly spoke still caressing my cheek. Opening my eyes I gazed into his gentle kind eyes as he softly smiled down at me. 

"You know Melusine. I guess your right in calling me a clotpole whatever that means."

"It means king Arthur." I quietly anwsered my old spark momentarily flaring up before once more extinguishing. He chuckled his eyes dancing in amusement at my abilty to insult him even after being attacked.

"Yes. I suppose so. I am a clotpole, maybe even a dollophead too. All this time i have had a princess washing my socks and I had no clue. Not even when i was informed of you hiding among the male population did i suspect you. Though it does explain why whenever i see you I think how girlish you are. I guess telling you not to be such a girl will help stop those tears will it." He smiled loving the sound of my small huff of laughter. 

"Probably not. " I quietly agreed managing a small smile back at him. Our attention was soon averted as a quiet cough behind us reminded us of our audience. Peeking over Arthurs chain mailed shoulder I noticed the absence of leon, gwain, and the hunter. They must have snuck out sometime during our conversation to head to the dungeons. Gazing at the faces of the others knights i could see mixed expressions of confusion, sadness, and even a few nod of acceptance but not one look of anger crossed their faces. Which surprised me a little. I figured they would be more upset when they found out. Guess i was wrong. I gasped, and yelped in panic as i felt myself leaving the ground as Arthur swung me into his arms bridal style wrapping mh arms around his neck. 

"Men i want you to do a sweep of the castle, and the grounds incase there are more attackers hiding somewhere. I am going to take the princess to see Giaus. Once done meet me in the council room." With out another word, and eith me in his arms Arthur swept his way out of the room. Striding down the hallway in a kingly manner. Burying my face in his shirt i breathed in his musky scent allow it to calm me after my attack. My heart skipped a beat as i felt his arms tighten around me. Although I would never tell him my hidden feelings for him I allowed myself to bask in the warmth of his arms around me. 

"So merlin." He started calling me by my fake name as he broke the silence.

"Hmm." I respond still lost in my own little world. 

"I read in the last report something quite interesting about you." I stiffined fearful of where he was going with this. Though i had a suspicion of what he read. Though i hope fate isn't so cruel as to tell Arthur before i do. Just this once maybe fate and I can be friends. 

"So when were you going to tell me you have magic." Alas fate hates me.


	4. The Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Key: words in italics indictates flash backs.

"Merlin!! What ever happened child? Place him on the cot over here sire." I sighed internally at Giaus mother henning as he fluttered anxiously around me as Arthur set me carefully on the bed. The moment i was out of his arms Giaus all but catapulted Arthur away from me as he scanned me for injuries. Normally seeing Arthur stumbling over like a clumsy child would have made me laugh, but watching him right himself and glaring half heartedly at Giaus all i could feel was nothing but dread. Thoughts of earlier ran a marthon as I attempted to come to terms with Arthur knowing both my secrets. I could still hear the hurt in his voice when he asked about my magic and the way it twisted my insides just to hear the pain my secret caused. 

...

_"So Merlin, when were you going to tell me you have magic." I felt my heart freeze at his words. Words so full of hurt and betrayal that it cut me like knives to the core. I could feel my magic swirling around inside me urging me to repent. To beg for his forgiveness and submit to his will whether it be life or death, but my pride (rearing its ugly head) wasn't about to let that happen. So instead taking a deep breath i shifted in his arms so my arms were crossed over my chest and i could gaze up at him a single eyebrow raised in challenge._

_"Maybe when you stopped being an oblivious prat and actually paid attention to something other than food for more than 5 seconds. I mean yeah i never told you, but we both know i am a terrible liar and can't lie to save my life. Yet some how you never fiqured out that i have never once stepped foot in a tavern since I've been alive expect to drag Gwain out. Not mention every few seconds you were screaming about the evils of magic and calling us monsters. How in anlion was i supposed to tell you. Though how you didn't fiqure it out is beyound me. There were times i was pratically standing ontop of you screaming spells yet uou didn't fiqure it out. Sorry Arthur. I may havd lied but you are an idiot for not already knowing." He sputtered outraged as he stared down at me as i smirked up at him._

_"That being said.." i continued._

_"I am sorry you had to find out like this i wanted to be the ond to tell you. Not for you to find out because my childhood friend couldn't keep his mouth shut. I'm sorry."_

_"Well i guess it doesn't matter really how i found out, or whether or not you were ever going to tell me. I know now and thats all that matters. But after all this is over e ith you will have a lot of explaining to do missy and magic or no you ate going to tell me every detail of how you have used it over the years. Do i make myself clear?"_

_"Yes sire. I promise after we take down my uncle we will talk, and i will tell you everything." I agreed sighing resigned as i leaned my head against his chest allowing my magic a little bit of room to wrap around us sending a pulse of comfort through us. I groaned as i felt my magic humming within me in contentment as Arthur tightened his hold, bringing me closer to his chest. I could pratically hear my magic sighing Arthurs name as it swirled within me. Sometimes i think my magic likes Arthur more than it likes me at times._

_..._

Although it seemed like Arthur Accepted my magic i could tell by the stiffness of his shoulders, and the way his eyes immediately snapped to me anytime i moved an inch, that he was still very uncomfortable and apprehension over the fact that his servant could take him dosn without even breaking a sweat. If this is how he reacted to my secrets of being a socress princess i hate to see how he would react if i were to kiss him. I smirked at his possible expression. Hmm could be cute. Before i could act on that thought though the silence is broken as the door is flung open by Percival bursting in panting from running. 

"Sir Percival whats the ma..." He cuts Arthur off mid sentence speaking over top of him to be heard.

"Sorry sire but its urgent. Our spies have just informed us that King bayard has left his kingdom and is making his way here. He will be here by tonight, and from the reports he is coming for the princess." Both Arthur, Giaus, and I stared at percival in shock for a moment before Giaus suddenly whirled on me as he realized what was just said.

"Oh you stupid girl! I told you to be careful!" Giaus snapped slapping the back of my head in anger.

"Wait you knew too!!" Arthur demanded anger marring his once closed off face.

"Of course i knew. It was obvious. Especially when she gallovates off throwing spells around like candy. Besides i found out after she saved my life with magic on her first day here."

"Obviously not that obvious if I didn't fiqure it out." He sneered frustration seeping into his voice.

"With all fo respext sire, you are an idiot. Thats the onlu explanation to why you could spend so much time with her and not even realize she has magic let alone that she's a girl." Giaus retroted boredly rolling his eyes as he scanned his medicine for salve to smear over my brusies. Arthur seemingly list for words could only stare as Giaus continued. After a moment he was pulled back to reality as percival awkwardly cleared his throat waiting for the Kings anwser. 

"Right. Thank you for the information percival. Tell the knights to be ready and when bayard arrives show him to the throne room. I will address him there. Princess Melusine. Although we will be having words later i expect you in the throne room when bayard arrives. I think its time we ended this don't you?"

"Yes sire i will be sure to be there." I softly reply fingering the neckerchief as i gazed at him. Nodding once he turned and left the room leaving me alone with Giaus. I cringed seeing the fury bubbling under the surface as Giaus calmly rub salve onto my arms. I knew it was only a matter of time now. I was not disappointed as the next second he opened his mouth and began tearing into me for my foolishness. Why me?

🦄🦄🦄

It always amazes me how quickly he can go from a gaping fish to a powerful king in a matter of seconds. Yet there he stands arms behind his back shoulders straight and back looking the perfect picture of powerful as he gazed at the entrance waiting for bayard. I could feel my heart flutter a little as Arthurs gaze briefly landed on me before returning once more to the doors as it began to open. Next thing i know my uncle is striding toward us, 2 guards flanking ethier side of him. Stopping in front of Arthur i shiver as Bayards gaze lands on me before a wicked grin graces his face at the regal purple gown adorning my slim fiqure complenting my long curly black hair cascading down my back. I felt my self curl inward slightly at his gaze wishing i had my comftable shirt and pants to hide behind. Shaking myself i stopped those thoughts rembering why i choose not to hide in guys clothing for our meeting. Although he scares me i wanted him to know that no matter what he may think or how i may dress, (whether in a dress, or pants), i am not his baby doll, and will not cower before him. Not matter how much i may want to.

"Well, well well. If it isn't Melusine, so the disguise finally falls." He sneers his eyes lustfuly watching my every move. Making me shiver slightly in disgust. Wrapping my arms tightly across my chest in hopes of hiding my tremors I glared up at him. Trying to communicate as much of my distaste toward him as possible without words.

"Hello Uncle." I cooly replied ignoring the concerned stares of the knights behind me as i glared down at the man who took everything from me. I could feel the guys shifting around me possibly preparing to defend me if need be, but if they think I am going to sit back and let them fight my battles for me they have another thing coming. This girl can defend her own honor. Now if I could just convince king prat of that.

"King Bayard, to what do we owe the honor of your visit today?" Arthur inquired directing my uncles attention off of me as he purposely stepped slightly in front of me as if to block me from view. Rolling my eyes i also purposely stepped around him so i was right in Bayards line of sight. I smirked at the frown Arthur sent my way communicating his displeasure of my unwillingness to be a damels in distress. Sorry hunny but this girl ain't no damsel waiting to be saved. I'ma save my self. 

"Thank you Arthur its a pleasure to see you again. But unfortunately i am not here for a social call. I am merely here to pick up my foolish wayward niece princess Melusine. I had heard she had scamppered off here but it wasn't till recently i found the rumors to be true. But if you will escuse us sire i will take my naughty niece and we will be on our way." He stated lookinhg once more at me with lust in his eyes. I just barely managed to contain another shiver at that. There was no way i was allowing him to see how his looks made me squirm in discomfort. No way. 

"I'm sorry to hear that. I am sure you must have been wortied about her safety, but i am afraid i can't let you have her as I have unfortunately found myself fallen in love with this foolish girl as you call her, and unfortunately I never learned to share whats mine. So forgive me but i can't let you have her." I thought my heart might just leap out of my chest at that. Did he really just say he loved me? Oh how my knees just wanted to give out when he called me his. At that moment all i wanted to do is throw myself at arthur and kiss him senseless, unfortunately Bayard his face twisting into a sneer had other plans as he whipped out a dagger from his belt and hurled it at Arthur. Squeaking in fear i jumped in front of my king and extended my hand to stop it mid air. Only as Arthur tugged me out of the way as the knife grazed my cheek did i notice the amulet around my uncles neck blocking my magic and rendering me powerless and at his mercy.


	5. To Kill A King

"Are you ok Merlin." He asked as I landed ontop of him in our attempt to avoid the daggar thrown at Arthur. Trembling slightly i turned my face to meet his concerned blue eyes with an indiscribable emotion hidden just barely behind his worry. Its only after i give him a curt nod of reassurance that i am ok that the hidden emotion is identified. Anger. Pure unrestricted rage aimed at me. I gulp as he turns his firey blue eyes on me freezing me in place.

"Than pray tell what in that pea sized brain of yours possessed you to throw yourself in the path of a daggar!? You could have been killed." He yelled his grip on my qrist becoming tighter by the minute. Shaking off his hand i quickly pulled my now bruised arm out of his reach cradling it to my chest.

"Well what did you want me to do? Leave you to be impaled by the knife instead?" 

"YES!!!" He snapped throwing his hands up in exasperation as if that was the most obvious thing in the world. Rolling my eyes at him, I got to my feet placing my hands on my hips, and glaring down at him as if he were a naughty child caught stealing cookies.

"You great prat. I haven’t spent the last few years keeping you alive just to sit back and watch as my uncle kills you with a daggar. A daggar might i add I gave him before he went stir crazy and took over my kingdom. So no i am not going to just leave you to die." I said irritatably. 

"Than why didn't you stop it with magic." 

"Because you great prat my uncle is wearing that stupid crystal around his neck that blocks only my magic." We both froze as the last word left my mouth. Both of us realizing at the same time where we are and the person still standing behind us watching our argument with amusement twirling a fireball delicitly in his hand as he enjoys the show.

"I wondered when you would remember I was still here." He cackled enjoying the looks of irritation of forgetting flitting across our faces. 

"Watching you two squabble is almost as fun as seeing the look of anguish of Melusine face as Freya was killed right in front of her. Thats right sweetheart i was there among the soldiers. I saw your beaus sacrifice for you. I have to say the say the pain marring his handsome little features, and the tears streaming down your face was truly delicious. I can't wait to see that face again as I kill your precious king here. Oh the screams as I carve out his heart will be truly brea..." 

"Ahhhhhhhh!" I screamed pulling away from Arthur and launching myself at my uncles face my magic slamming out of me with the force of my anger shattering the crystal around his neck. Knocking him to the ground I rapidly begin slamming magic filled punches into his face. Waterfall filled tears streaming unbidden from my eyes as I screamed abuse at my uncle who was cowering beneath me.

"H..how. How could you still use your magic. How were you able to destroy that crystal. Its supposed to be indistructable to the one the magic is directed toward. You can't possibly be that strong. Your just a girl." He whimpered as The knights surrounding us finally manage to pry me kicking and screaming off my uncles broken, and bloody face. Arthur coming up behind the 6 knights struggle to hold me back quickly switches places with them wrapping his arms around my waist as he pressed a soothing kiss to the top of my head. Immediately I relax. Falling limp in his grasp as the bruised and sore knights (who previoudly held me back), cast frugitive looks back at us as they limped over to join the knights restraining my uncle hands messaging their bruised body. 

"Thats where your wrong uncle. I may just be a girl as you so kindly put it, but I have something you will never have. Love. The most powerful magic in the world. I know you never believed in the power of love. Scoffing at anyone who dared to utter such things, but if it weren't for my love for freya, and my desperation to get him to safety i never would have been able to get us both out of there. Even if he did still die afterwards. If it weren't for my love of my friends i never would have survived as i watched my best friend become an evil soceress bent on killing her brother. If it weren't for my love of Arthur I wouldn't be standing up here right now while the knights clap you in chains. Uncle you may scoff at it but your bitterness and greed has become your downfall." I stated snuggling into the wonderful heat of Arthurs chesr as he tightened his arms around me. 

"Bayard. For the act of violating the peace treaty and attempting to kill the king of camelot, you are hearby stripped of your title and sentenced to death. Take him away." Arthur regally proclaimed waving his hand at the knights who closed in on my uncle, but before they could so much as touch him they suddenly were thrown back by my uncles magic.

"NO! YOU CAN'T DO THAT! I WON'T LET YOU! IF I CAN'T HAVE HER NEITHER CAN YOU!" He screamed sending a fireball hurling at me before being tackled to the ground by gwain who slipped anti magic cuffs on him. I was just raising my hand to deflect the blast when suddenly i was pushed out of the way by Arthur. I screamed as I saw him hit square in the chest and sent flying into a wall where he than lay still. Scrammbling to my feet i rushed to his side as The knights manhandled my uncle from the hall. 

"Arthur!" Placing my ear on his chest i listened for a heartbeat only to be met by silence. Panicking i placed my hands on his chest desperately trying to use my magic to heal him to no avail. 

"No. No you can't be beyond my magics help. No you can't be dead. Not when i haven't told you how much i love you. You can't be dead you just can't be you stupid prat. Please wake up." I begged tears streaming down my cheeks as i pounded on his chest in an attempt to get his heart pumping. Nothing. 

"ARTHUR NOOOOOOO!!!" I wailed falling ontop of him and weeping. It should have been me. Now he will never know how much I adore him. Stinky socks and all. 

"Oh Arthur." I whisper tearfully placing my lips gently on his for our first and last kiss. I am just abut to pull away when suddenly i gasp as his lips begin moving against mine as his arms swiftly wrap around me holding me in place. Breaking the kiss I gasp again as i gaze once more into those beautiful blue eyes. Blue eyes so deep and majestic that i thought i would never behold again in this life. 

"Wow were you that desperate to muck the stalls again?" He chuckled his lips twitching up into a small gentle smile as he gazed up at me.

"ARTHUR!!!!" I screamed throwing myself at him and showering every inch of his beautiful face with kisses. Before once more his lips were firmly sealed on mine in what i could only describe as the most perfect kiss ever.


	6. Epilouge

"Hey Melusine I was wondering if you would like to join me for a picnic this afternoon." I immediately perked up all my senses on alert. Arthur asking nicely? He never asks me anything nicely. He always just demands. At least until i set him straight with a bit of teasing that is. But for him to suddenly start asking without me having to tease him into the nice guy act, could only mean one thing. He was up to something. Not to mention he never calls me by my actual now. He always just calls me merlin. It had been 2 years since my uncle came and attacked camelot and was arrested. Two years since i surrendered the throne to Arthur combining our kingdoms, as i much rather perfer to remain in Arthurs service than leading a kingdom that reminds me to much of freya. Besides i nwver really did want the throne anyway. Too much sitting indoors for my taste. In those 2 years the kingdom has florished. The ban on magic had been lifted. I had been made court sorceress, and Arthur and I finally began courting. Not that, it really changed much as i still tease him mercilessly and he still throws goblets at my head when i drag him out of bed in the morning. Only difference now is i don't have to pretend to be male any more and i can freely use magic whenever i want without fear of execution. So not much difference. Narrowing my eyes I him i cross my arms in front of my chest and stare him dare suspiciously as he jumped nervously from foot to foot.

"What are you up to Arthur! You never ask polietly. You always just demand until I set you straight. And why are you hopping around like you got ants in your trousers? Did you fall on an ant hill again? Honestly Arthur sometimes I think your more clumsy than me."

"No i certainly did not. Can't a guy just want to spend some time with his girl without an alter motive?" He huffed his cheeks coloring a lovely shade of red. 

"Wellni suppose but..'"

"Than its settled than i will meet you this afternoon. George will saddle the horses and get everything ready." He declared cutting me off mid-sentence and marching away before i can argue more. Sighing in resignation i confusedly headed home to get ready for our date. 

🌹🌹🌹

"Arthur are you sure your alright." I inquired as i watched him rush around setting things out on the blanket for which i perched on. The moment we had arrived in the clearing Arthur had all but leaped off his horse grabbing the blanket and setting it out before picking me up bridal style and placing me on the blanket. I tried to protest and help but after the 5th time of him snatching the items out of my hand and telling me to relax i gave up. 

"Of course I'm alright why wouldn't i be." He snapped his voice shaking slightly as he nervously patted his pocket every few minutes. 

"Arthur." I insisted grabbing his hand and pulling him down beside me before he can trip and drop the sandwiches like he did the other food now littering the ground. Sighing he allows me to pull him down setting the sandwiches down and meeting my concerned eyes. 

"Why don't you tell me whats wrong." I prompted squeezing his hand as he once more patted his pocket as if making sure something is still there. Nodding he smiled sadly up at me as he sat back on the blanket. 

"I'm sorry Merlin. I just really wanted our 2 year anniversary to be perfect this year. Instead of being ruined again by another magical attack like last time." I smiled softly as i leaned in to place a chaste kiss against his lips. 

"Oh you dollophead. It don't matter whether we are sitting out watching the stars kissing softly, or out fighting man eating giants to make our anniversary perfect. As long as we are together I don't care where we are." I laughed kissing his forehead before pulling back to look him in the eye. 

"I know but that doesn't mean i won't try because I love you Melusine, and If i could i would give you the sun. Just to see that beautiful smile of your one more time. I don't know how i ever survived without you before, but i never want to live another day without you by my side. So..." pulling out a little black box from the pocket he has been patting he gets down on one knee, opening the box to reveal his mothers old wedding ring. Gasping i cover my mouth with my hand as tears gather at the cofner of my eyes.

"Melusine hildgard Balinor will you do me the honor of becoming my queen?" 

"Yes. Oh a thousand times yes." I scream throwing myself into his arms and kissing every inch of his face. Pulling away lauughing he gently takes my hand and slips the ring onto my finger. Admiring the simple engravings along the ring i smiled as I read together forever etched into the silver. Looking up into my finaces eyes I slowly lean toward him as he leans toward me. Wrapping his arms around my waist to draw me closer. Before finally our lips meet never again to be seperated. 

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Hope you enjoyed the story. Let me know what you thought in the comments. Thanks for reading. Until next time. :)


End file.
